Feeding the Flames of Passion
by Zackislord
Summary: One shot. Roy x Riza. Meh. Go ahead and read. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "Full Metal Alchemist," or its characters portrayed within my story. I am making no money from this story._

**Warnings: **_Lemon! This is a lemon! This is a lemon! This is a lemon! This is a lemon! This is a lemon! **Not for children under the age of 18******_ _This is a lemon! This is a lemon! This is a lemon! Oh, and did I forget to mention? This is a lemon!_

_**Author's Note: **This is a story I just got the idea to write. Originally intended to be a one-shot, but I've no idea where it will lead. "Whatever happens, happens." Just enjoy reading, and if you've got time, give me a review. Tell me what I can do better, and what I don't need to improve on. By doing so, not only have you given me a review, but a way to make this story better, for you.

* * *

_It was late at night, in Central Headquarters, and Roy Mustang was in his office, doing his work. Riza was there, too, watching the Colonel, as he did his work, quietly. Roy never seemed to be the type to do his work, quietly, but here he was, doing just that.

Riza eyed him, as he did his work. She noticed, that instead of complaining, he just sat there, working. Sometimes, when she looked at him, she could see he was looking at her, too. Every time she saw his eyes upon her, she blushed. He would quickly go back to doing his work.

"Riza, I've finally finished my work," Roy said, casually. "So, free time _now_?"

"Roy, it's _only_ 10:00. How'd you finish so fast?" Riza asked him.

"I concentrated…partially."

"Very well. Free time."

At that, Roy walked over, and kissed Riza's cheek. Riza looked very surprised, and asked Roy what he was doing. Roy had told her that he loved her, and that she was the only girl for him. He then proceeded to kiss her on her lips.

Riza kissed him back, for she loved Roy. She never thought that he'd feel the same about her. She wrapped her arms around him, as they started to make out. Roy's hands slid to Riza's waist, and they kept making out.

He took off her military jacket, and threw it to his office chair. She started to unbutton his as well. As soon as it was unbuttoned, she slipped it off his shoulders. His hands slid back to her waist, as he untucked her undershirt. He started to unbutton all the buttons going up her shirt. When the last button was unbuttoned, however, they let the shirt stay there, instead of throwing it off.

The reason for leaving the shirt on was simple. Riza had reached down, and unbuckled Roy's belt. She pulled it out of the belt loops, which held it there. As soon as the belt was gone, Riza untucked Roy's shirt.

They were kissing again, and Riza slipped her tongue into Roy's mouth. He started to massage her tongue with his, as she gently moaned into his mouth. She let her undershirt slide off her, and then started to unbutton Roy's. When she finished, they threw the shirt off, and Riza began to run her fingers over Roy's chest.

Riza received a small moan of joy from Roy for this. Slowly, Roy started to unbutton and unzip Riza's pants. As he did so, Riza just slid her tongue further into his mouth. Before letting her pants come off, Riza had unbuttoned and unzipped Roy's. Roy's pants fell to the ground slowly, and he kicked them off. He was wearing nothing but boxers now.

Riza placed her hands around the sides off the boxers, and slowly slid them down Roy's legs. She leaned Roy against his desk, and pulled the boxers off, when they got to his feet. Riza told Roy to stay there, as she backed up, slowly. Very slowly, Riza began to take off her unbuttoned, unzipped pants.

This revealed a pink thong, which Roy could tell was already a bit wet. Riza, very slowly, began to remove her pink bra. She undid the strap holder in the back, and then let the straps fall to her arms.

"So, Mr. Mustang, are you enjoying what you see?" Riza asked Roy, in a very suggestive tone.

"Oh yes, Riza, I am," Roy said, as he pointed down. "I do believe, Riza, that _there's_ your proof."

Riza chuckled a bit. She let the straps fall off her arms, so that the only thing holding her bra up was her hands. She asked Roy if he had any complaints, and after he answered no, she slipped the bra from her chest.

She squeezed her breasts together a bit, gaining much approval from Roy. Her nipples were hard, and her thong was wet. Very slowly, she turned her back to Roy. She began to slowly slide the thong down her legs. Roy's classic smirk showed, for he was enjoying very much, what he saw. She then slid the thong back up, before turning back, to be facing Roy.

She walked over to him slowly, and rubbed herself and her wet thong against Roy's erection. He moaned out, loving the feeling. Riza kissed his neck lightly, took a step back, and removed her thong, slowly.

"Now, how do you like _this_, Mr. Mustang?" She asked him, again, in a very suggestive tone.

"I love it, Riza," he replied, casually. "Does the '_look but no touch_' rule apply here?"

"No, not at all. Not for you, at least."

Riza walked back over to Roy. They started to make out once more, as soon as Riza's lips pressed against Roy's. Riza pushed Roy down, on the desk, so he was lying on his back. She climbed on top of him, on all fours.

"You ready, Mr. Mustang?"

"I'm ready if you are."

Very slowly, Riza began to get onto her knees, in straddle position. Very slowly, she pressed her body down, so she was right above Roy's erection. She continued to press down, feeling both pain, and pleasure.

Roy reached his hands up, and was massaging Riza's breasts. She let out a small moan, as she continued to get used to the feeling, of having Roy's length within her. Riza was very tight, and Roy was quite thick, so there was more pain then the average man and woman would experience. Roy could tell Riza was in pain, so he started to pinch her nipples gently.

This was much to Riza's approval, as she moaned out softly. The pain was finally going away, and Riza started to gently glide up and down Roy's length. It was very slow at first, and it stayed that way a while. Riza bent over some, and placed one hand upon her chest. Her other hand went to his hair, as she started to run her hand through it.

One of Roy's arms went around Riza's back, and he pulled her closer. He whispered "I love you" into Riza's ear, before kissing her neck. She started to moan softly, but managed to say "I love you, too" to Roy.

Both of Roy's hands were back on Riza's breasts, and she was starting to speed up with her up and down motions. Roy moaned a bit, onto Riza's neck, as he kissed her. Riza started to moan, and pulled her hand from Roy's head. She started to rub herself with that hand. This made her moan more, and louder.

Roy placed his arms around Riza's back. He then picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his back. He gently pushed her against a wall, thrusting his length in and out of her. Both of Riza's hands fell to the wall, as she moaned out more. Roy's head fell a bit, and he started to suck on one of her nipples. He used the tip of his tongue to massage her nipple as he sucked.

Riza started to kiss Roy's neck, and he began to thrust faster. Riza took one of her hands from the wall, and started to rub herself. Every time Roy was on an outward thrust, her hand rubbed his length, which turned him on more. Roy gently began to moan her name, as she rubbed them both.

Riza took two of her fingers, which she had been rubbing herself with, and she placed them on Roy's lips. He opened his mouth a bit, and began to suck on her fingers. Riza moaned his name a little louder, and faster, and she went back to rubbing herself. Roy was thrusting all of his length in and out of Riza, gaining speed each time. Riza's legs were still wrapped around his back, which motivated him to get deeper into her.

Roy's charcoal eyes stared into Riza's amber ones. He kissed her gently on the lips. He felt her tightening up around him, and he knew what was coming. He felt the urge, too. He broke the kiss.

"Riza" he said.

"Roy" she had said at the same time.

"I'm Cumming" they said in unison. They both started to moan each others name, and Roy began to thrust into Riza much harder. As he thrust, Riza moaned more, and louder. Roy kept moaning louder as well. Neither could hold back any longer. Roy thrust in as deep as he could, forcing Riza against the wall, and Riza got really tight around him.

They screamed each others name once more, and each one cummed. Riza wrapped her arms around Roy's back, and he wrapped his arms around hers. He carried her back to his desk, and laid down, still in Riza, with Riza in his arms. Roy kissed Riza's cheek gently once, and then whispered "I love you, so much. Will you be my girlfriend?" into Riza's ear.

"I love you, too. And yes, I will be your girlfriend, **if** you promise me one thing. No more flirting with other girls," Riza had replied.

"That's a given, Riza," he said, before kissing her cheek once more.

Both had fallen asleep right then and there, in each others arms, as one. What would the military find the next morning?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **That was my first lemon. Tell me wether or not you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it, for the lemon-stoner fans. Points at Wendy's John Yeah, you know it, my lemon-stoner bro. He always wanted me to write a lemon, and here it is. Enjoy. Haha. - Zack_


End file.
